diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.2 Kanato Sakamaki (character CD)/Translation
There you are. *He walks closer* You said you had something important to say to me, even though I finally had some time alone. I was wondering what you were doing, but you’re just secluded in your room thinking? *You put your hands behind your back* Hm? You just hid something behind your back, didn’t you? Please show me. You know what’s going to happen if you refuse, don’t you? *You show him* This is..A music box? It’s the first time I lay my eyes on one. Hm? Keeping it a secret from me a quietly obtaining it.. In addition, trying to hide it from me? Doing such a thing.. Did you think I would forgive you? Teddy? Did you hear? This girl thinks that if she just quickly apologized like this, I would forgive her for keeping this from me. Just because her blood is a bit special, she gets conceited. That must be it. Ah, I just thought up something good. Please, give me that. Come on, HURRY! *He grabs it* Hee~ this music box, now that I look at it closely, it looks pretty intricate, doesn’t it? Made from glass. But..It’s an unpleasant sight. There is no way you could prefer such a thing, over me. *He breaks it* Hehe Look! One thing that I hated in this world, is now long gone. You’re happy too aren’t you? Since, my mood just got a bit better by that. From now please don’t do any unnecessary things that will annoy me. But even so... Ah... Poor music box..Because it met you, it ended up being broken like this. Everything is your fault. It’s because you didn’t devote yourself to me. Hehe Anyway, I’ll end it here. *He begins to leave* Let’s go to my room. I don’t want to stay here even a second longer. *He turns around* Hey, why aren’t you moving? *He starts moving closer* Was that music box so precious to you? Eh? It was something you had gotten for me? He, stop saying such unsightly excuses. I won’t be deceived. Isn’t it weird to want to give something on a day that’s nothing in particular? Are you planning on insisting with your lies until the bitter end? Then, shall I ask the reason? *You tell him* You wanted to have me listen to it because it had a beautiful melody.. That’s not a reason. First of all, you thought something like this would make me happy? What an annoying thing to do. Such a thing... That breaks so easily... is trash. I don’t need SUCH A THING! WHY CAN’T YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT MUCH!? STOP DOING UNNECESSARY THINGS! Even though I told you so many times, you still don’t understand, do you? Then, I’ll teach you once more. All I can do for people like you.. *Sucking* ..is this, just drinking their blood. *Sucking* Doing anything other than that.. is uninteresting. *Sucking* That’s right.. It’s better to just be mine like this forever. I won’t allow anything else to have your attention. Instead of giving me things, I prefer it if you would just always be submissive to me, then I would be in a good mood. Understand? If you don’t want to make me any more angry than now, quickly forget about things like that music box. You just have to look at me with those eyes, listen only to my voice with those ears, give your blood only to my fangs and just wish for only me with all your existence. *Sucking* Hm? What’s making you stir all of a sudden? Ha~h.. I hurt my hand? It’s from the time I picked up one of the broken pieces. With blood just oozing out, it’s nothing serious. Ha~h.. Are you worried about me? That’s right. All this was your fault, so do something about it. You can’t say that it’s hard for you to handle blood, right? Come now.. *He puts his fingers to your mouth* All your doing is just tickling. Come on, open your mouth more and lick my blood. Hehehe *sigh* You still don’t know what to do? You really are an idiot, aren’t you? Then tonight, until you understand, I will have to teach you again and again. Right? Teddy? Hehe Understand? This is what you do. *Licks* So, if you ever want something other than me.. I won’t forgive you.. ever. Hehehehahaha *Sucking* Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations Category:Translations Category:Sakamaki Kanato Category:Drama CD Category:Character CD